


Touch

by dreamyghost



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: Intertwining their fingers felt like a ritual; the proof he needed to know she was here with him.





	Touch

Intertwining their fingers felt like a ritual; the proof he needed to know she was here with him. 

Her touch was soft and delicate, but the knowledge that she could end his life in an instant sent an exhilarating chill down his spine. 

Fangs lightly grazed his skin, teasing him as he waited in anticipation. 

Just take every part of me. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

As the words, barely above a whisper, left his lips, Bonnie’s face appeared in his mind and his body tensed. 

Anna could feel the tension and pulled away, fangs retracting back. 

“Jeremy?”

“Her curls tickled his face, and he could only stare up at her beauty.

“Maybe we should—“

He pulled her face closer, and the words were lost into the night. 


End file.
